A network generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or wireless medium devices such as laptops, desktops, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, printers that may share resources. A fax machine may send data to another fax machine over a circuit switched network and/or a packet network. The data sent by a fax machine may depend on, for example, the capability of the fax machines and quality of the network. The fax machines may use the maximum rate supported by the circuit switched network.